


Aux Absents

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aucun des Princes d'Ambre n'a jamais vraiment suivi le peu de règles qu'Obéron a fixé à ses enfants, et Julian est de toute façon le seul maître d'Arden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux Absents

La chasse s'est achevée et Julian a mené Caine dans l'une de ses demeures forestières, un bâtiment primitif aux murs de pierres taillées et où quelques chasseurs jouent les domestiques. La chambre du gardien d'Arden ne contient pas de lit, juste une immense peau d'ours où ils s'asseyent avec un sourire partagé. Ils ont emmené avec eux quelques bouteilles de vin, en célébration ; les bouteilles semblent anciennes, un peu trop peut-être, mais Caine n'est pas venu pour assouvir ses instincts de gourmet.

\- Aux absents, salue Julian en levant sa coupe, et Caine sourit.

Il reconnaît, dans les yeux pâles qui croisent les siens, un indice de satisfaction vengeresse et, quelque part, il serait presque jaloux de Corwin pour avoir réussi à obtenir si aisément ce que Caine lui-même n'a aperçu que quelques fois trop rares : Julian expressif.

Quand il était enfant, il n'avait pas compris le calme de son frère. Lui comme sa fratrie étaient trop passionnés, trop emportés par nature - même Fiona, même Deirdre et Florimel, de belles petites princesses capables de tuer un homme de leurs mains délicates si on les poussait assez. Benedict était calme, lui aussi, mais c'était _Benedict_ : une machine à tuer, un stratège, un grand frère au-dessus d'eux surtout.

Julian, lui, restait froid et lent au milieu de leurs querelles. Seul Corwin avait réussi à l'émouvoir, par la haine.

Caine n'est pas sûr d'avoir jamais cessé de lui en vouloir de lui avoir ainsi volé la précédance.

Mais Corwin n'est plus ; ou du moins il a disparu _accidentellement_ , et il n'y a guère que Deirdre pour le pleurer. Obéron a fait quelques remarques, bien sûr, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de condamner Eric sans preuve.

Et, plus important, Julian n'a même pas eu à se salir les mains.

\- Aux absents, répète Caine, entrechoquant légèrement leurs coupes.

La chasse a été bonne ; Morgenstern a traqué plus que son compte de proies, la bête monstrueuse et affamée comme à l'ordinaire. Caine se soucie peu du gibier attrapé, au demeurant ; il ne vient pas pour la chasse, qui l'intéresse peu, mais pour le chasseur.

Julian est lent de parole ; lent de geste ; lent d'émotion. Mais en le voyant traquer ses proies, adolescent, Caine a finalement compris. Son frère n'est pas un prince, pas un courtisan, pas l'un d'eux.

C'est un prédateur, fait pour la traque aussi sûrement que Benedict est fait pour la guerre. Lui seul a la patience, la froideur méthodique... l'amour de la poursuite. A Ambre, c'est une présence silencieuse et presque embarassée ; à Arden, un maître.

Et Caine sait quelle proie Julian poursuit en l'invitant aussi souvent dans son territoire.

Julian sourit très légèrement, et leurs mains s'effleurent accidentellement lorsqu'il pose sa coupe au sol. Plus franc, Caine rit. Il aimerait pouvoir blâmer le vin pour l'ivresse qui menace de lui monter à la tête, mais il n'a bu qu'un verre et peut au moins se faire cette courtoisie, si souvent refusée à ses frères et soeurs, d'être honnête envers lui-même.

Il a envie de toucher Julian. Il a envie de le renverser et lui écarter les cuisses comme il le ferait aux filles qu'il fréquente dans les ports. Il est à peu près sûr que Julian ne serait pas dérangé d'être honoré comme une femme. Il réserve la moralité d'Ambre aux murs du château, et règne comme il l'entend sur ses forêts...

Mais “à peu près sûr” seulement ; et Caine ne risquera pas d'enfreindre les lois d'Obéron juste pour un sentiment. Ce n'est pas le genre du sang d'Ambre que de tout risquer par romantisme – sinon peut-être pour leur terre natale... et encore.

Les yeux bleus et froids de Julian croisent les siens.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demande son frère, sa voix lente comme à l'ordinaire.

\- Aux règles instaurées par notre père, répond Caine avec un sourire.

Julian hausse doucement les épaules, soutenant calmement son regard.

\- Il n'est plus présent maintenant ; et il ne règne pas ici. Arden est mienne.

\- Et quelles sont tes lois ?

Peut-être sa voix est-elle trop intéressée ? Non, il a pris soin de la garder légère... Et ses mains calmes, comme il porte sa coupe à ses lèvres.

\- Obéissance au maître d'Arden, énonce Julian, posant la main sur son poignet pour la lui faire baisser.

Caine sent ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. L'espace d'un instant, le vin dans sa coupe vacille ; puis il la pose soigneusement.

\- Et quels sont tes ordres ?

\- Je viens de chasser. Je veux me reposer.

Une pause ; pour une fois, Caine maudit l'élocution trop lente de son frère - à moins que Julian ne prenne un plaisir délibéré à le faire patienter, que ce ne soit une touche d'amusement qui courbe ses lèvres... Auquel cas il devra le tuer de ses propres mains.

\- Ôte-moi mon armure, Caine.

Caine rit, un son étranglé qui ferait mourir Fiona d'hilarité, et crispe ses mains traîtresses quand elles voudraient trembler.

Il est prince d'Ambre, fils d'Obéron, dieu parmi les ombres. Il crache sur les ordres de son père, d'Eric bientôt comme sur la fidélité à ses serments.

Mais ici, à Arden, là où Julian règne, les mains que Caine pose sur les joues de son frère sont un hommage et le baiser qu'il lui offre, la seule promesse qu'il tiendra.


End file.
